rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Susan Brooks 6(LORE)
A Nightmare I was swimming, even faster than I can go in my waking life, so fast that everything around me was a blur and the water swept by me like sunshine. It was amazing! I could taste the salt and knew I was in Hawaii, absolutely free of all those infernal files that Agent Price keeps giving me. I didn’t care about war or people’s lives, just myself and endless ocean. Suddenly, I felt a menace behind me. I could almost taste its hate and hunger in the water around me, this looming thing that was drawing closer, no matter how much speed I tried to put on. It had a huge grey head, long teeth in a gaping mouth, tiny angry eyes and it was gaining on me. I heard someone scream, “stop it, Puddles!” even though I could have sworn I was alone a minute ago. So I tried, putting up water shields and ice shields, boiling the water around it, flinging all my powers to halt it. Its thick grey hide seemed impervious to anything I could throw at it. Somehow, I thought I heard Déjà vu singing “Duh-DA, duh-DA, duh-DA…” No idea what that means. Its jaws were almost upon me now. I could feel its movement yanking at my heels, my own wild speed lost to the water’s pull and its hunger. I screamed and threw up a water bubble around me, blasting behind me with shattering blows of water, but it shrugged them off and kept on. I heard someone say, “I’ll save you, little woman!” and there he was, large as life, the Indestructible Man. He swam into the face of the beast; it tried to snap him in half, but its tremendous jaws broke on his impervious body. It reared back, shook him away and fled, bleeding. He swam up to me, easily keeping pace with me. I was moving so slowly. I could almost feel my powers dying around me, the water no longer the vibrant living thing that propelled me but an anchor. “Now, little lady, don’t you owe me some gratitude?” His face came closer to me, mouth pursed, ready for a kiss. His hands were already clinging to my shoulders like a barnacle. I almost threw up, even in my dream. I flung up another water shield, terrified, and blasted him with all the force I could muster. He ignored it almost as much as the monster had. He planted a disgustingly thorough kiss on my mouth. Ugh. I don’t think my mouth will ever feel clean again. I woke to hear the landlord hammering on the door, my bed soaked and the wall and part of the roof blasted away. I don’t think I’ve ever used my powers in my sleep before. I usually wake up soggy, but the room was flooded with water and I destroyed the apartment. Needless to say, I am searching for a new place. I’ve heard of an abandoned swimming pool, a peaceful, watery place in a quiet neighborhood.